Frozen meets Sleeping Beauty
by HarmonyGirl567
Summary: Elsa and Anna finds a portal that lead them to the world of Sleeping Beauty, but when Maleficent curses the Princess Aurora on her sixteenth birthday, Anna, Elsa must help the three good fairies Flora, Fauna and Merryweather to protect the princess from the evil fairy's curse in time for Aurora's sixteenth birthday..
1. The Portal

**N/A: Here's Chapter 1 of Frozen meets Sleeping Beauty. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Frozen meets Sleeping Beauty**

**Chapter 1: The Portal**

It was a lovely day in Arendelle, Princess Elsa and her little sister Anna were sitting in the royal library listening to their babysitter named Zoey, who had cherry red hair and had two pigtails tied up in red ribbons and reading them the story of Sleeping Beauty. "The king and queen invited all of their guests to come to celebrate the birth of their daughter, the princess Aurora.."Said Zoey as she continued reading. Elsa and Anna liked the story of Sleeping Beauty, it was one of their favourite fairy tale ever. "Oh dear"Said Zoey. "What is it,Zoey?"Asked Elsa. "It seems we are missing a few pages in the story"Said Zoey looking at the book's pages. "Great now we won't know, what happened next"Said Anna with a frown. The they smelt a smoke coming from the kitchen. "What's that smell?" Sniffed Anna. "Oh no! I left the cookies for too long!" Said Zoey and went out of the library. Anna and Elsa were bored now they didn't know what to do now. Then a large sparkles began to appear in front of them. "What in the world is that?"Asked Anna. "A magic portal"Said Elsa. "Should we go inside it?"Asked Anna. "Sure, what can go wrong?"Said Elsa with a smile. Then the two sisters hold hands and bravely went inside the portal.

Once they went inside the portal, they were falling into the sparkle portal and then they landed in a bunch of grass. "Ouch"Said Anna waking up from her dizzy state. "Where in the world are we?"Asked Elsa as she and Anna looked around. "Hey doesn't that castle look familiar?"Asked Anna pointing at a castle. Elsa's eyes widen. "We are in the world of Sleeping Beauty!"Said Elsa, Anna gasped in joy.

Then two beautiful dresses with royal colours appear from no where. Once the young princesses put on their dresses, they happily made their way to King Stephan's castle. In the castle there was lots of people, music and dancing. "This is amazing"Said Anna as they looked around amazed by the castle. Then they saw a king Hubert and his young son, Philip from a neighbouring kingdom talking to the king and queen.

Then the two sisters heard trumpets from the royal guards.

"May I present their royal highnesses Princess Elsa and Anna of Arendelle"

The two sisters took a deep breath and bravely approach to the king and queen.

"Your Majesties"Said the two sisters as they bowed to them.

"Welcome little ones may I present you to my daughter Aurora"King Stephan Said. The queen lead Anna and Elsa to a cradle, where the baby princess was sleeping. "Awww..she's so cute"Said Anna looking at the baby princess.

Then trumpets were heard again and then magic sparkles began to appear from the window.

"May I present the three good fairies...

A fairy dressed in red appeared first. "Mistress Flora"

Then another fairy appeared, dressed in green and went next to Flora. "Mistress Fauna"

Last a fairy dressed in blue appeared and went next to the other two fairies. "And Mistress MerryWeather"

Elsa and Anna watched in amazement as the three fairies approached to king Stephan and the queen, before giving their gifts to the baby princess.


	2. A Curse and A Plan

**Frozen meets Sleeping Beauty**

**Chapter 2: A Curse and A Plan**

The fairy Flora went to the cradle, where the baby princess was sleeping. "Dear princess, I will give you the gift of beauty." Flora waved her wand and magical pink sparkles went to the baby princess. Then, Fauna waved her wand and said, "I give you the gift of song." Beautiful green sparkles appear and went to the baby princess. Finally, Merryweather fluttered over the cradle. "Sweet princess my wish.." she raised her wand to grant the third gift, when suddenly the door burst opened and the two sisters gasped, when there was a crack of lightning and a wicked fairy appeared. "Its Maleficent." Said Fauna. "What is _she _doing here?" Anna said with a frown. "Shhh..."Said Flora.

"Well its a nice party you have here King Stephan...adoring subjects..guests"Said Maleficent, then she laughed. "Oh quiant, even the rabble." Merryweather got furious and wanted to finish her, but Fauna caught her cape. "I quite surprise, I didn't get an invitation" Said Maleficent. "You weren't wanted" Said Merryweather. "Oh dear, how awful I guess I must be on my way" Said Maleficent with a strange smile. "You mean you weren't intended your excellence?"Asked the Queen. "Why no your majesty and to show no more witness, I too she bestow a gift to the child" Anna and Elsa gasped and stood in front of the cradle with the fairies to protect the princess. "Listen well all of you" Maleficent said. "The princess shall have grace and beauty, beloved by those around her." The two sisters looked at each other. "But.. before the sun sets on her sixteenth birthday, she shall prick her finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel and die!" Anna and Elsa gasped, so did the queen. "Seize that creature!" Shouted King Stephan. "Stand back you fools"Said Maleficent as the guards gasped as green flames went on Maleficent. Elsa and Anna covered their eyes to prevent from getting blinded. Maleficent laughed and disappeared.

"Don't despair your majesty, Merryweather still has her gift to share"Said Flora. "Then she undo this fearful curse?"Asked King Stephan. "Oh no, sire"Said Merryweather. "Maleficent's powers are far to great"Warned Flora. "But she can help"Said Fauna as she and Flora pushed Merryweather a bit closer. "Just do your best, Merryweather" Said Elsa. Merryweather waved her wand and started to do her gift. "Sweet princess, the spindle pricks your finger, you will fall into a deep, enchanted sleep. From this slumber you shall wake when true love's kiss the spell shall break."

But King Stephan still fearful for his daughter, he ordered every spinning wheel in the kingdom on that very day be burnt, so was done. Flora watched as the spinning wheels got burnt and went back inside. ''Oh silly spindles"She mumbled as she went to the two fairies and the two sisters. "There Flora, have a nice cup of tea."Said Fauna and with a wave of her wand a tea cup appeared. "I'm sure you'll think of something" "Well a bon fire won't stop Maleficent"Said Anna munching her tea cake. "Of course it won't, but what will?"Asked Flora.

"Maybe we should reason with her"Said Fauna.

"Reason?!"

"With Maleficent?"Said Elsa with shock.

"She can't be that bad"

Ohh yes she can"Said Flora.

"I would like to turn to pop toad"Said Merryweather.

"Now Merry that's not something nice to say"Said Fauna as she disappered the tea pot.

"Our magic is used to bring joy and happiness"

"Will that would make me happy"Said Merryweather. The two sisters nodded before finishing their tea.

"There is!"Said Flora.

"There is!?"Said the two fairies and the sisters at the same tme and going up to Flora.

"I'll turn her into a...shhhh..not here"Flora whispered. She checked the whole room to make sure no one was around.

"Follow me"Said Flora and transformed into a small sized fairy, then Flora and Merryweather turned themselves into small sized too and followed Flora. A bit of magic hit Elsa and Anna and turned into small size and they grew fairy wings. Once they saw themselves in a mirror, they quickly followed the three fairies inside.

"I will turn her into a flower"Said Flora.

"Who? Maleficent?"Asked Anna and Flora laughed.

"No child, the princess"Said Flora.

"She'll make a lovely flower"Said Fauna.

Then Merryweather and Elsa realised something. "Until Maleficent sents her frost"They said at the same time.

"Oh dear"Said Flora.

"She always ruined your loveliest flowers"Said Fauna.

"Your right and she'll expect us to do something like this"Said Flora.

"Oohh what do you expect, she knows everything"Said Anna flying at a top of a shiny kettle.

"Ohh Anna, Maleficent doesn't anything about love, kindness and the joy of helping others"Said Fauna.

"Thats it I got! There is something that Maleficent wont know and expect"Said Flora with a chuckle.

"Now we got to plan it carefully..."Said Flora as Fauna, Merryweather and Elsa followed her inside the kettle.

"And once we tell the king and the queen its the only.."Said Flora as the four of them came out from the kettle.

"Tell them what?"Asked Anna coming out from the kettle.

"Three peasant women and their two nieces raising a little child in the forest"Said Flora.

"Oh...thats very nice of them"Said Fauna.

"Who are they?"Asked Elsa and Anna.

"Turn around"Said Flora. The two fairies and sisters turned around to look at the mirror and saw each other wearing peasant clothes.

"Us?!"Said Anna and Elsa.

"We us?"Asked Merryweather and Flora nodded.

"Take care of the baby?"Said Fauna with joy.

Merryweather didn't like wearing the colour pink, so she changed her dress into a blue colour.

"Yeah, but we have to feed it..."

"Wash it, clean it and put it to sleep...ohh..I love it"Said Fauna with excitement.

"Do you think it might work?"Asked Elsa.

"Of course, if humans can do it so can we"Said Flora.

"And we have magic to help us"Said Merryweather.

"No No No! No Magic!"Said Flora removing Fauna's wings.

"You too, children"Said Flora removing Anna and Elsa's wings with her magic wand.

"You mean like mortals for sixteen years"Said Merryweather. She tried to fly away, but Flora manged to remove her wings with her wand. Once the two fairies finished arguing, the three fairies and the two sisters turned back to their normal sizes and went to tell the king and queen their plan...

Later that night the three fairies and the two sisters disguised as peasants took the princess with them just as planned. They both had their capes on and Fauna was holding the baby and hold it softly, so it won't get cold. The two sisters bravely followed behind the fairies and made their way out of the castle to the forest.


	3. Sixteen years later

**Frozen meets Sleeping Beauty**

**Chapter 3: Sixteen years later**

Many sad and lonely years passed by for King Stephan and his people. But as the time for the princess's sixteenth birthday the whole kingdom began to rejoice. But as long as Maleficent stays in the forbidden mountain, her evil prophecy still hasn't been full filled.

"Its in incredible! Sixteen years without a trace!" Maleficent roared.

"She couldn't just vanish into thine air!"

"Are you sure you looked everywhere"

"Yeap everywhere"Said a solider and the minions nodded.

"What about the fields? The mountains?"

"Every cradle"

"Cradle!" Maleficent gasped and then smiled at her pet raven.

"Did your hear that my pet, all this time they were looking for a baby"Maleficent burst out laughing and so did the minions.

"IDIOTS!" Maleficent shouted at crushed her soliders with her wand and they ran away panicking.

She sighed and relaxed in her throne. "My dear pet, your my only home"

"Search a girl with golden hair and lips red as roses"She said.

"Go and don't fail me"Maleficent said and the raven fly out of the castle.

In the forest Flora, Fauna, Merryweather and the two sisters renamed the princess Briar Rose. They moved into a little cottage in the woods and kept their disguises.

The morning of Briar Rose's birthday finally arrived and the three fairies and their little nieces something for a surprise.

"Wow that dress is perfect"Said Anna.

"She would look lovely on in it"Said Elsa.

"And were gonna make it blue?"Asked Merryweather.

"Oh no pink"Said Flora and Merryweather frowned.

"And what are you five dears up to?"Asked Briar Rose coming down the stairs.

"Up too?"Said the Fairies.

"Up too?"Said Elsa and Anna.

"Well you see we..."Flora was thinking something to say.

"We wanted you to pick up some berries"Merryweather said picking up a basket and giving it to Briar Rose.

"Lots and lots of berries!"Said Anna holding Briar Rose's hand.

"But I picked up some berries yesterday"Said Briar Rose.

"We needed for some berry desert were making"Said Elsa.

"Have a nice day darling"Said Fauna.

"Don't go too far"Said Flora.

"And don't talk to strangers"Said Merryweather.

"Good bye Cousin Rose"Said Anna and Elsa waving at their cousins.

"Bye bye"Said Briar Rose and walked off.

"I wonder if she'll know"Whispered Merryweather.

Ok enough chit chat, we got work to do"Said Flora.

"We'll do the decorations"Said Elsa as Anna gets a box of decorations.

"With a real birthday cake"Said Fauna.

"And a beautiful dress"Said Flora.

"I'll get the magic wands"Said Merryweather as she went up stairs.

"The wands?!"Said Flora.

"Wands!"Said Fauna.

"No magic"Said Flora.

"But the sixteen years are almost over"Said Merryweather.

"But I never made a cake"Said Merryweather.

"You don't have to dear"Said Flora.

"I'll make a cake"Said Fauna with a smile.

"You?!"Said Merryweather.

"But you never made a dress and she never cooked"

"How hard can it be"Said Flora.

As the two sisters helped the three fairies to set up the party, Brair Rose was walking in the forest.


	4. Wand Duel and The Truth

**Frozen meets Sleeping Beauty**

**Chapter 4: Wand Duel and The truth**

Once the cake and dress was ready, however it didn't look not so good.

"What do you think children?"Asked Fauna.

"Well...it looks kinda slippery."Said Elsa.

"But it will be perfect once it is out of the oven."Said Fauna as she put the candles of the cake back up.

"What do you of the dress?"Asked Flora.

"Well it doesn't look like the picture in the book."Said Anna and giggled, when she noticed Merryweather is been used as a dummy.

"Maybe it would look better if I added a few more ribbons."Said Flora.

"I agree, what do you think Merryweather?"Asked Fauna.

"I think we have enough of this nonsense."Said Merryweather as she walked off the chair, the dress she was wearing was removed.

"I'm going to get the magic wands!"Merryweather, once she was out of sight for a minute or two, Fauna's cake melted.

"I think she's right."Said Fauna and the two sisters nodded

"There they are good as new!"Said Merryweather and happy of holding the magic wands again, after so long.

"Quickly children! Look the doors!"Said Flora as the two sisters closed the doors and windows.

Once everything was covered, Flora gave Fauna her wand back to do the cake and gave Merryweather her wand to the house cleaning, while she does the dress.

Elsa heard a melody, she used her ice magic to transform herself into a ballerina with light blue shoes.

Then she turned Anna into a cute little ballerina with a white dress and shoes, together they started dancing.

As Merryweather did the house work, she spotted Flora doing Aurora's dress pink and frowned.

"Not pink, make it blue!"Merryweather waved her wand and turned the dress blue.

"Merryweather!"Said Flora and turned dress back to pink.

Merryweather pretended doing her housework, she waved her wand again and turned the dress blue again.

"Pink!"Said Flora and turned it pink.

Merryweather waved her wand again to turn the dress blue, instead she turned Flora's clothes blue.

She giggled and Flora turned her dress pink, the two fairies started fighting turning dress pink and blue at the same time.

The three fairies and the two sisters didn't notice that magic was coming out from the chimney and had no idea that Maleficent's raven has spotted it.

Flora and Merryweather waved their wands at the same time and Aurora's dress was turned to random colours.

"Look what you done!"Said Flora and Merryweather frowned.

Elsa and Anna stopped dancing and heard someone singing a melody.

"Do you hear that?"Asked Elsa.

"Its Briar Rose! She's back!"Said Anna as Elsa used her ice magic turn their dresses back into their normalselves.

Flora turned the dress back to pink as the two sisters and Fauna went to their hiding place.

Before Merryweather followed them, she waved her wand and turned the dress blue.

As Aurora came closer, Flora spotted the broom magically working.

"Who left the broom on?"She asked.

Merryweather gasped and stopped the broom working.

"Flora, Fauna, Merryweather, girls? Where are you?"Asked Aurora as she came inside.

Aurora gasped and was amazed of what she saw a birthday cake and a beautiful dress.

"Surprise!"

"Happy Birthday Cousin!"Said Anna.

"Thank you everyone, it's so wonderful just wait until you met him."Said Aurora and the two sisters froze.

"You met a stranger?"Asked Elsa.

"His no stranger, we met before."Said Aurora.

"You have? Where?"Asked Anna.

"Once upon a dream."Said Aurora and began to sing.

"I think she's in love."Said Elsa and Anna gasped.

"This terrible."Said Flora.

"I'm sixteen."Said Aurora.

"It's not that darling."Said Flora.

"You are already betrothed."Said Fauna.

"Betrothed?"Asked Aurora.

"Since the first day you were born."Said Merryweather.

"To Prince Philip."Said Fauna.

"That's impossible, if I must marry a prince, I must be a..."

"A princess."Merryweather finished.

"You are."Said Anna.

"The Princess Aurora."Said Elsa.

They didn't noticied that Maleficent's raven heard the whole conversion.

"Tomorrrow we're taking you to your father."Said Flora.

"But the young man I met his coming today, I promised him."Said Aurora.

"I'm sorry dear, I'm afraid you'll never see that young man again."Saif Flora.

"No! I don't believe this!"Cried Aurora and went upstairs to her room.

"I thought she was going to be happy."Said Anna and Elsa sighed.


	5. Curse Fulfilled

**Frozen meets Sleeping Beauty**

**Chapter 5: Curse Fulfilled**

A few hours later the two sisters and the three fairies brought Aurora to the palace. Elsa and Anna looked at every direction of the castle's rooms of anything suspicious. Once finally made it to the room, Merryweather closed the door and sighed in relief.

"Lock the door, Merryweather,"Flora lightly ordered. "Girls, close the drapes, and Aurora, dear, you sit here."

The two sisters nodded and closed the drapes.

"This last gift, dear child, is for thee." Flora said, then used hers, Fauna's, and Merryweather's magic in the air and formed a golden crown.

Anna came over and took it to give to Aurora.

"The symbol of thy royalty," Flora explained. "A crown to wear in grace and beauty is thy right and royal duty."

Anna nodded, then placed the crown on the girl's head. Aurora looked at her, then looked in the mirror to see her true princess self. It was no use, Aurora was still breaking down crying because she would never see the young man she met ever again like she had wanted to. What was the point of being a princess if she couldn't be happy?

"Now, dear..." Fauna tried to soothe.

"We better all let her have a few moments alone."Elsa suggested.

The others nodded and decided to leave Aurora alone and try to get all her tears out and cope with becoming the future royal to the throne.

"It's that boy she met." Merryweather stated.

"What are we going to do?"Said Fauna and Anna sighed.

As Aurora continued crying, the fire suddenly went off and the room became dark.

Then Maleficent appeared then, she transfrom herself into a green light.

Aurora put her head up, but she didn't scream instead she began following the light.

"Oh, I don't see why she has to marry an old prince!" Merryweather snarled.

"Now, Merryweather, that's not for us to decide." Flora told her.

"I wish there was something we can do."Said Anna and Elsa nodded in agreement.

As Aurora followed the light a secret passage was revealed in the fire place.

"Maybe we _should _tell King Stefan about the boy."Elsa suggested.

"Well, why don't we?"Anna saw nothing wrong with that.

"I think your absolutely right, children."Said Fauna.

"Wait a minute, listen to that." Flora heard something dramatic in the air.

The girls listened and got very frightened instantly. "Malificent! Rose!" they rushed to see Aurora and gasped when they saw she was in a trance.

"Why did _we _leave her alone?" Fauna cried.

"Come on, hurry!"Elsa rushed to the door and tried to get it open as it instantly closed.

"Come on, teamwork." Flora suggested, then they all went against the doors to open them, but they wouldn't budge.

"What do we do now?"Anna asked as she struggled.

"Here." Flora had them step back, zap the doors with her wand and they continued to go after the poor princess.

The fairies used their wands as a supply of light as they kept looking for the girl, but she wouldn't answer.

"Cousin Rose! Where are you?"The two sisters shouted.

Aurora couldn't hear them, she was tranced by the green light.

"The stairs!"Elsa pointed.

The two sisters and the fairies went up the stairs to stop Aurora from following Maleficent's evil powers. They kept looking around for the girl for where she could possibly be after she just disappeared from them without any way knowing where she would be.

"Rose, don't touch anything!" Merryweather's voice echoed.

Aurora was just about to touch the needle right then, but stopped when one of her guardians for most of her life told her not to.

"Touch the spindle," Maleficent's voice echoed. "Touch it, I say!"

Aurora was now influenced by the villainess and reached close to touch and prick her finger. The others came just then and gasped in horror as they looked to see Maleficent right in front of them, looking wicked as always.

"You poor, simple fools," Maleficent glared at them. "Thinking you could defeat me? Me? The mistress of all evil?! Well, here's your precious princess!"

"What have you done with Briar Rose!?"Elsa demanded.

Maleficent threw her cape close to her and revealed to show Aurora was on the floor, not moving and her crown was knocked on the floor. Maleficent laughed wickedly, disappearing into her green flames as the others were shocked and very distressed. The group went around the poor princess and were in distraught grief as the sun was slowly coming up.

"Oh, I'll never forgive myself..." Flora moaned.

"We're all to blame..." Fauna moaned as well as the two sisters began to cry.

* * *

In the castle, King Stefan, King Hubert, and Queen were preparing for the wedding between Prince Philip and Princess Aurora. The group was very sad and unsure what to tell the king and queen what had happened. The announcer called for the princess as fireworks blasted. The people were very happy, but unknowing of what happened to the princess.

Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather put Aurora in bed and tucked her in, unsure of what else to possibly do. The two sisters continued crying as they followed Fauna to the balcony. They heard the sound of fireworks and people cheering, but it didn't make them cheer up.

"What are we going to tell the King and Queen?"Elsa sobbed.

"They'll be so heartbroken, when they'd find out."Anna added as a tear came down her cheek.

Flora forced herself to not let this tear roll down her cheek. "They're not going to."

"They aren't?" Fauna and the two sisters asked.

Flora closed the curtains, coming close to her group of friends. "We'll put them all to sleep until Aurora awakens. Come..."

The three fairies shrunk the two sisters and themselves in small size.

Then the two sisters sighed sadly and slowly followed them.

The fairies went to put the world to sleep until Prince Philip would awaken Aurora from this feared curse. The two sisters looked down to see one by one now, the knights were falling asleep and lowering their axes.

Eventually the people waiting were falling asleep now as well. The fairies were inside the kingdom now and put the king and his fair queen to sleep too. Elsa used her powers to sprinkle snow glitter to put people to sleep as she and Anna followed the three fairies.

The fairies went even as far to put the villagers asleep, shut down the water fountain and Elsa put out every lit torch in sight.

The kings seemed to be struggling staying awake, Hubert was getting final words in however.

"Well, just been talking to my son, Philip..." Hubert yawned a bit. "He said he's fallen in love with some...peasant girl..."

"Peasant girl?" That got Flora's attention and she quickly flew back to him as he was about to drift off for a good while. "Yes, yes, the peasant girl, who is she? Where did he meet her?"

"Just some peasant girl..." Hubert was dangerously close to falling asleep.

"Where? Where?" Flora prompted.

"Once upon...a dream..." Hubert answered, then fell asleep on the arm of King Stefan's throne.

"Once upon a..." Flora thought, then put it together as she remembered that Aurora sang that after picking berries. She then went to meet with Fauna, Merryweather and the two sisters. "Come on, we've got to get back to the cottage!"

They nodded and quickly followed Flora out of the palace.


	6. Rescue Mission

**Frozen meets Sleeping Beauty**

**Chapter 6: Rescue Mission**

The two sisters and fairies were going to retrieve Prince Philip as he was coming in the dark.

They all made it to the cottage after passing the forest and river and came inside, turning normal and gasped as they saw Prince Philip's hat was left behind. He must have been here and have something terrible happen to him. Flora took the hat, worrying the two sisters, Fauna and Merryweather.

"Maleficent..." they all gasped in shock.

"She's got Prince Philip!" Merryweather trembled.

Flora looked dooming. "At the Forbidden Mountain..."

"B-But we can't... We can't go there!" Fauna was horrified.

"We can," Flora told them in determination. "And we must!"

The fairies and the two sisters then went to the Forbidden Mountain where Maleficent's lair was. It was very dark, gloomy, and creepy looking. Anna looked worried, so Elsa held her hand. After flying to the peek where the mountain and castle were, they stopped and walked to where the bridge was.

* * *

They all stealthed and snuck around just to make sure someone wouldn't see them or jump out and surprise them. One of the guards was coming down the bridge just then, but luckily, he hadn't noticed them yet. They quickly headed away as the guard came, looked around and didn't see them and went back inside.

Then the fairies used their wands to make themselves and the two sisters into small size to fly to the bridge's chain.

Elsa and Anna did their best to follow them. They just had to silently tell themselves not to look down or to ask why not. Always a bad idea. Luckily, they all made it and flew into the mouth of a gargoyle-like figure.

One of the guards had a blade which seemed menacing. The five of them went off to find Malificent to see where Philip was being held hostage. They all nearly flew into a sleeping guard who was snoring, but thankfully, he couldn't see them.

Everything in this place was so creepy, but they kept not giving up their search. The dramatic music came back which led the five together to go find the villain. They looked to see a large circle of the minions around a green fire, dancing and chanting, it looked like a bad guy bonfire.

"There she is."Elsa whispered and Anna gulped nervously .

Maleficent was in her throne, sucking up all the evilness she had and could take in her evening as she stroked her pet raven.

"What a pity Philip can't be here to enjoy the celebration," Malificent smirked, stroking her dear pet raven. "Come... We must go to the dungeon and cheer him up." she then left in the deep, dark shadows with her bird.

The two sisters and the fairies overheard this and decided to quickly spring into action. The guard was looking around as the five wandered away from him and quickly went into the hole in the wall to look into the next room. They flew down the hall and downstairs and hid in a high pillar as Malificent and her pet raven got to the dungeon door.

* * *

The five was able to listen in however as the evil woman was approaching the prince.

"Oh, come now, Philip, why so melancholy?" Maleficent taunted. "A wondrous future lies before you. You, the destine hero of a fairy tale come true," she then made visions with her sceptor for him. "Behold, King Stefan's castle and in the yonder top most tower, dreaming of her true love, the Princess Aurora... But see, the gracious woman of fate, why tis the self of a peasant girl who won the heart of our noble prince. She is indeed, most wondrous fair. Gold of sunshine in her hair, lips that share the same red, red rose. In ageless sleep, she finds repose. The years roll by, but a 100 years to a steadfast heart are 'bout a day. And now, the gates of the dungeon part, and the prince is free to go his way on his noble steed, a valiant figure, straight and tall, to wake his love with love's kiss, and prove that love conquers all."

Philip struggled in his chain, really angry with her.

"Why, you mean!" Merryweather wanted to lunge after her, but was held back by Flora, Fauna and the two sisters.

The Raven had noticed them and squawked to his mistress.

"Come, my pet," Maleficent commanded, to leave the dungeon. "Let us leave our noble prince with those happy thoughts. Almost gratifying day. For the first time in sixteen years, I shall sleep well."She chuckled and left.

"Come on," Flora whispered to the two sisters and the fairies, turned them to normal size and came to meet sulking Prince Philip. "No time to explain."

Flora and Fauna then used their wands to free Philip from his chains. Merryweather used her wand to unlock the door and free him. Philip smiled at them and was about to walk.

"Wait, Prince Philip," Flora stopped him. "The road to true love maybe barred, but still many more dangers, which you alone, have to face. So, arm thyself with the enchanted shield of virtue and the sword of truth," she used her wand to give him a sword and shield. "For these weapons of righteous and triumph over evil. Now, come, we must hurry."

The five quickly escaped. As they did, there was squawking heard from Maleficent's raven to get them into trouble. They quickly rushed up the stairs and the raven swooped around them and a bunch of guards came down the stairs after them.

"Oh, no, what do we do?"Anna sounded worried.

"Here, girls." Flora make the humans and her fellow fairies back to small size and with wings to get away quicker.

* * *

Philip ran off with them to become the knight in shining armor Aurora dreamed of him to be. The group went on down ahead while Philip was slaying the hideous creatures. Philip slid down a rocky slide to get away from the guards and the raven alerted a few more. The guards by the rocks were shoving them down to crush the heroes. Philip's horse neighed very loudly to warn his trainer.

"Philip, watch out!" Flora cried, then used her wand to turn the rocks and boulders into bubbles.

They kept going, but there were now bows and arrows as ammunition. Philip couldn't possibly dodge them all. Flora came back and turned the arrows into harmless flowers. Atticus took one and gave it to Mo, smiling. Merryweather found Philip's horse was even chained and she freed him using her wand. Philip then climbed up on his horse and went off with his possible new friends.

Now the guards were pouring boiling oil. Since Philip knew the fairies would help him, he knew that he didn't need to be scared of anything they threw at him now. Flora used her wand and turned the oil into open rainbow arches. The raven squawked more.

"I've had it with that crazy bird!" Elsa hissed and she flew after the bird. She didn't give up, but kept shooting ice blasts at the raven, but so far kept missing. However, finally, Elsa used a sneak attack and turned him into a raven ice statue and couldn't speak or move ever again. She then went back to join her sister and the fairies in their quest.

The drawbridge was nearly closing as Philip was almost escaping. The fairies used their magic to give him a path to cross the other side safely without falling. Malificent sent lightning streaks, but Philip dodged them with his shield and kept riding as quickly as he could.

Philip was sliding down a bit, but made it with his horse to get to King Stefan and the Queen's castle. As lightning struck, there were black thorny plants covering nearly all of the kingdom. Philip cut through the plants, but it was a bit trickier than expected.

"There's the castle!"Anna pointed.

Maleficent had her green flame entrance and appeared, making Philip's horse buck up. "Now, you shall deal with me, Prince Philip, and all the powers of Hell!" she laughed evilly and was slowly transforming into a giant, menacing, winged dragon.

"Oh no..."Elsa whispered.

"This ain't good!"Anna said behind Elsa.


	7. Battling Maleficent

**Frozen meets Sleeping Beauty**

**Chapter 7: Battling Maleficent **

Philip collected his horse and wielded his sword and shield to slay the heinous beast for her misdeeds of cursing Aurora and was putting King Stefan's kingdom in jeopardy. Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather did what they could to help Philip since Maleficent was harder to battle than Philip would think as she could now willingly breathe fire.

Merryweather went with Philip as he was charging for Maleficent. However, Flora and Fauna kept Merryweather out of this. Philip had to destroy Maleficent and break the spell like the blue fairy made promised to happen since the day she was born. Elsa and Anna cheered as Philip was making his way through, dodging Maleficent's breath and the spiny plants. The kids floated with the fairies to get away as Philip was now coming to dodge more flames.

"Up!" Flora called, showing a new path to climb for him. "Up this way!"

The two sisters quickly flew up to follow the fairies.

Philip did as told and tried to climb up to get away with them. Maleficent was now coming to attack the sweet prince. Elsa, Anna and the three fairies were very worried about him as he was in serious danger and Maleficent was no doubt stronger than she would ever seem to be.

This was truly a horrific feat. Maleficent was now on the stand with Philip as she climbed to face him and he was puny compared to her. The two sisters, Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather were really worried for him. Maleficent blew out a giant fireball which made Philip drop his shield now and there was no way to get it back. Philip had now noticed that his sword was lighting up much to his surprise, but it was the magic from the red fairy.

"Now sword of truth fly swift and sure," Flora recited with her magic to help the prince. "That evil die and good endure!"

"Throw it, Philip!" Anna cried out.

Philip saw the sword still glowing and twinkling and did as the girl said. He lunged his sword into the scaly beast which made her scream out as the sword was stuck in her body now. The crimson liquid of blood leaked out as she was screaming in pure pain of the gesture. She still lunged for him which made the bubbles and fairies float up.

Maleficent had hit the rocky stand she was on with Philip on her stomach and it started to crumble and break up. Luckily Philip was not falling, but the evil dragon was and falling into her own fire and all that was left was rising black and purple smoke. The others looked down to see Maleficent may have became her true form and was now dead and the sword was becoming black as her heart and soul.

"Finally it's over." Elsa said in relief.

"Come on, we have to get him to Aurora." Anna added.

Philip looked over to hear the clopping of his horse and saw he was loyally going to ride him to meet the sleeping beauty, Princess Aurora. The prison that Maleficent made died as if her magic was being absorbed. It looked peaceful now to the castle of King Stefan and Queen Leah. The kingdom was still asleep however and wouldn't be woken up from their eternal slumber until Aurora would be.

* * *

The two sisters followed with Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather to lead Philip to where Aurora was. He looked all around and looked up to the high tower of where they had left her.

"Come on, we have to end this fairy tale." Elsa said.

Anna nodded and helped get the prince up to do what he was meant to do in order for Aurora to be awake and well without anymore disturbances from Maleificent. Philip dashed up the stairs with the two sisters and the three fairies leading and there was Aurora, just right where they all left her.

She looked near deathly, but once Philip gave her a charming kiss on the lips, the others were surprised to see she looked just as she used to and was restored her health and beauty. Aurora's eyes flashed a few times as she looked to see she was rescued by the prince of her dreams and the boy she fell in love with, unknowing that they were arranged to be married and she was his princess all along. She smiled fondly at him. Flora and Fauna shared a hug while Merryweather and the two sisters clapped. The kiss was powerful enough to wake up the others in the kingdom and the celebration can properly continue.


	8. Happy Ending

**Frozen meets Sleeping Beauty**

**Chapter 8: Happy Ending**

After Philip kissed sleeping Aurora and lifted the spell caused by Maleficent, but enchanted by Merryweather's magic, the kingdom woke up and the two sisters and fairies gathered together to see Philip coming down the stairs with Aurora on his arm.

Everyone cheered, King Stefan and Queen Leah woke up, and even King Hubert was now waking up.

"Forgive me, Hubert, but what were you saying?" King Stefan asked, with a soft yawn.

"Huh, I was?" Hubert didn't remember, then pulled from his think. "Oh, yes, well, after all, Stefan, this is the 14th century."

"Yes, you said that a moment ago." King Stefan stated.

"You think things are going be alright now?" Anna whispered to Elsa.

"I'm sure things will be just fine with Philip and Aurora now." Elsa smiled to her sister.

"It's a lovely blue dress." Anna said as Aurora wore the blue dress instead of pink like Flora wanted.

Merryweather smiled about that.

The kings were excited and surprised to see their princess daughter and prince son together.

They had fallen in love regardless of their royal titles and were glad to find out that they were meant for each other, even if they didn't even really realize it.

Aurora saw her parents and ran to hug them for the first time in sixteen years.

After the reunion, Aurora and Philip went to dance together.

"Are you okay?" Anna asked after she smiled down at the prince and princess, then turned to see Fauna shedding in tears.

"Fauna, what's the matter?" Flora added.

"Oh, I just love happy endings." Fauna answered.

"Oh, me too." Flora agreed with them. She then gasped at the dress color that Aurora had on.

"Pink!" She said and zapped her wand as Aurora danced with the prince of her dreams.

Merryweather found this all romantic, then noticed the color change on the dress.

"Blue!" She said and zapped her wand as Aurora danced.

The couple were too happy to even notice the magical color changes.

Elsa sighed at Merryweather and Flora arguing about the color of the dress as she and Anna just watched the romantic display.

* * *

Afterwards...

"_And so Aurora and Philip danced together, and then lived happily ever after_," Zoey's voice said, while holding the storybook in her hands."The End... Did you like that story, girls?"

She looked to see Elsa and Anna had fallen asleep.

Zoey giggled and smiled at the two sisters.

**The End**


End file.
